deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Losers
The point of Death Battle is to pit two (in some cases more) characters against each other. Of course, there must be a loser, who usually dies a gruesome death. These deaths are listed here. 'Season 1 Losers' *'Boba Fett (Frozen solid/Head shot off by Charge Blast/Decapitated)' *'Shang Tsung (Soul destroyed by the Raging Demon/Souls released)' *'Wonder Woman (Took a Kiss of Death)' *'Goomba (Smashed by spinning Koopa Shell)' *'Koopa Troopa (Spun into a pool of lava/Skeleton melted/Incinerated)' *'Mike Haggar (Piledrived off of a building/Skull smashed from impact)' *'Michelangelo (Arm and head cut off/Decapitated)' *'Donatello (Knocked off pile of crates/Stabbed multiple times to death)' *'Raphael (Stabbed in the neck)' *'Zitz (Sliced in half)' *'Riptor (Face burned by acid/Thrown off a cliff/Crashed face first through the front of Boomstick's car)' *'Felicia (Sliced in half by claws)' *'Kratos (Impaled through the head by symbiote spike)' *'Bomberman (Shot by harpoon and filed with 2 pumps of air/Blown up by bomb)' *'Shadow the Hedgehog (Super form time expired/Blasted by Final Flash/Disintegrated)' *'Mario (Mega Mushroom expired/Knocked to ground/Back sawed into by Spin Dash)' *'Justin Bieber (Hit by a speeding car and into a wall/Incinerated by the car's explosion)' *'Rebecca Black (Launched face-first into a brick wall/Incinerated by the car's explosion)' *'Harry Potter (Scar on forehead torn open/Impaled through the chest by Shoto Lightsaber)' *'Chun-Li (Slammed to ground/Incinerated into a skeleton)' *'Starscream (Legs blown up by returned attack/Body destroyed/Spark eaten)' *'Doomguy (Blown to bloody chunks by Plasma Grenade)' *'Dr. Eggman (Betrayed and disintegrated by Metal Sonic’s laser along with most of his other robots)' *'Dr. Wily (Disintegrated by Metal Sonic’s laser along with all of his robots)' *'Princess Zelda (Fell asleep/Head exploded from a Mega Strike hit to the face/Decapitated)' *'Raiden (Smashed in half/Thrown into the Sun/Incinerated)' *'Cloud Strife (Omnislash countered/Launched into air by bombs/Sliced through the chest)' *'Batman (Trapped in giant web/Limbs and torso kicked off)' *'Pikachu (Head bitten off/Body shredded inside a blender/Remaining chunks liquified and drank)' *'Son Goku (Slammed downwards into the core of Earth/Struck by Infinite Mass Punch/Caught in the Earth's explosion/Disintegrated)' 'Season 2 Losers' *'Lion-O (Crushed/Eye of Thundera smashed into pieces/Corpse eaten)' *'M. Bison (Hit on head with Wrath Hammer/Ripped in half/Soul devoured/Corpse disintegrated)' *'Ryu Hayabusa (Chest slashed open/Slashed multiple times/Smashed through multiple floors/Body blown up by dropped grenade)' *'Ivy Valentine (Electrocuted/Turned into frog/Crushed)' *'Bucky O'Hare (Choked/Head blasted apart by point-blank charged shot)' *'The Terminator (Reduced to metal skeleton/Legs blown off/Blown up by ruptured hydrogen fuel cells/Head stomped)' *'Luigi (Impaled through the chest by Magic Hand)' *'Venusaur (Flower sliced off by Wing Attack/Blasted by Flame Burst/Incinerated)' *'Charizard (Wings ripped off/Choked/Filled up with water by Hydro Pump/Shot up in mid-air while being filled up with water/Exploded into bloody chunks)' *'Sektor (Blown to pieces by Devastation Beam/Pieces destroyed by Machine Morph fire)' *'Gamera (Left arm torn off/Blasted through shell by Red Spiral Beam/Exploded)' *'Captain America (Hit into air/Neck snapped and hung/Bottom half sliced off by his own shield)' *'White Tigerzord (Sliced in half/Upper body blown up/White Ranger killed in explosion)' *'Ryu (Incinerated by hellfire/Remains destroyed by egg bomb)' *'Deathstroke (Shot in left eye/Head cut off by Carbonadium Sword/Decapitated)' *'Majin Buu (Hit by Planet Burst/Blasted into the Sun/Incinerated)' *'Ragna the Bloodedge (Black Beast Disintegrated by large energy blast/Remains destroyed by fiery strike)' *'Gaara (Crushed to death inside Sand Armor/Remains thrown to the ground/Shattered)' *'Boba Fett (Frozen by Ice Beam/Head blasted off by charged shot/Decapitated/Body shattered to pieces)' *'Nightmare (Left arm sliced off/Night Terror's head cleaved in half/Inferno killed by Dragonslayer/Soul Edge cut in two)' *'Lex Luthor (Ripped out of War Suit/Tossed from the air to the streets back to the air/Blasted by Uni-Beam/Disintegrated/Remains destroyed by Proton Cannon)' *'Beast (Slammed into ground/Slashed numerous times/Ripped in half)' *'Sam Fisher (Electrocuted and stabbed twice through the chest/Stabbed through the head)' *'Darth Vader (Crushed by boulder/Incinerated by lava)' *'Son Goku (Choked/Shot through head with heat vision/Brain disintegrated/Lobotomized)' *'Knuckles the Echidna (Smashed to mush by Hand Slap)' *'Wolverine (Decapitated/Head sliced into multiple pieces and kicked apart)' *'Dan Hibiki (Tripped over jet pack/Took a beating/Accidentally swallowed a capsule containing a jukebox/Body exploded once activated)' *'Tifa Lockhart (Caught in armlock/Neck snapped)' *'Mega Man (Blown into pieces)' *'Green Arrow (Shot through the head by an adamantium arrow)' *'Red & Charizard (Charizard slashed into bits/Red's legs crushed by thrown Charizard/Both blasted by Terra Force/Incinerated)' Season 3 Losers *'Bayonetta (Impaled through the stomach/Stabbed multiple times/Exploded into bloody chunks/Soul dragged into Inferno)' *'Bowser (Stabbed in eye with Dart Trident/Cursed to rapidly decay from inside/Reduced to Dry Bowser/Blasted to pieces)' *'Jak & Daxter (Frozen solid/Bodies shattered by Omniwrench)' *'Quicksilver(Launched to Japan by lightning bolt/Impaled through the chest by Japanese statue)' *'Sweet Tooth (Sprayed in the face with Joker Venom/Suffocated from uncontrollable laughter)' *'Shadow the Hedgehog (Memories erased/Super form time expired/Impaled through the chest by the bottom of a giant spoon)' *'The Meta (Armor shot through by pistol/Distracted too long by Church/Head blasted off via Brute Shot/Decapitated)' *'Cammy White (Electrocuted/Gunned down by drone/Took three X-Ray attacks/Snapped in half by Sonya's legs/Body ran over by vehicle)' *'The Scout (Pulse Bomb stuck onto back/Caught in explosion/Disintegrated)' *'Ken Masters (Blasted with energy by Power Geyser/Head crushed via Star Dunk Volcano/Decapitated)' *'Ramona Flowers (Whacked into tornado/Slammed by multiple arcade machines/Sent flying into a wall/Crushed by another machine)' *'The Hulk (Leg, arm and body impaled by spikes/Healing factor overtaxed/Punched numerous times in the face/Head ripped off/Decapitated)' *'Erza Scarlet (Sliced in half by Kyutoryu attack)' Season 4 Losers *'Nathan Drake (Helicopter destroyed by thrown axe/Fell from a great height/Back broken/Impaled through the chest with helicopter blades)' *'Shovel Knight (Buried up to neck with gold/Neck repeatedly pogoed on/Head chopped off/Decapitated)' *'Bane (Impaled with spikes/Filled up with Venom Symboite liquid/Head exploded/Decapitated/Brain eaten)' *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Megazord overloaded with too much energy/Sliced by Voltron/Killed inside when the Megazord exploded) ' *'Portgas D. Ace (Punched through chest/Burned and electrocuted by Lightning Fire Dragon Roar/Incinerated)' *'Glacius (Spine & skull pulled out from behind/Body shattered into pieces)' *'Captain Marvel (Arms broken by 18's kicks/Smashed to the ground/Head crushed by 18's foot)' *'Metal Sonic (Sliced in half as Metal Overlord/Head knocked off after Metal Overlord exploded)' *'Renamon (Hit multiple times with Bone Rush/Impaled through the neck by the same Bone Rush)' *'Balrog (Right arm broken/Punched multiple times in the face/Head knocked off via Vortex Punch/Decapitated)' *'Silver Samurai (Left arm sliced off/Sword punched into right eyeball/Decapitated/Head crushed by Super Shredder)' *'McGruff the Crime Dog (Crushed by giant paw inside of a monster truck)' *'Thor (Hit in the head by Mjonir/Stabbed through the mouth from behind)' *'Ichigo Kurosaki (Lost powers due to Mugetsu/Blasted by a combination attack of Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken and Tailed Beast Bomb/Disintegrated)' *'Spider-Man 2099 (Blinded by flash bang/Punched numerous times/Stabbed through chest with explosive Batarangs/Chest blown up)' *'Vergil (Incinerated by Supernova/Impaled through the back/Sliced in half)' Season 5 Losers *'Batman (Slashed multiple times/Decapitated/Body eaten by orca whale)' *'Twilight Sparkle (Powers taken away/Rammed into the ground by the Soul-Self)' *'Jotaro Kujo (Pressure points pressed/Body violently exploded)' *'Crash Bandicoot (Blasted by Dark Aether Breath/Burned into ashes/Incinerated)' *'Pit (Shot through the head via Keyblade Beam/Wings burned up)' *'Frank West (Hit by a rocket launcher/Exploded/Zombified head stabbed by thrown knife)' *'Doctor Strange (Astral Form destroyed inside the Helmet of Fate/Body turned into ashes)' *'Jin Kazama (Chest destroyed via a Shinku Hadoken powered by the Power of Nothingness)' 'Losers' Season 1 Star_wars_battlefront_boba_fett_render_by_zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png|'Boba Fett (1st Time)' Shang Tsung MK3.png|'Shang Tsung' Wonderwoman.png|'Wonder Woman (1st Appearance)' Run_Goomba_Run_Art.png|'Goomba' KoopaNSMB.png|'Koopa Troopa' haggar.png|'Mike Haggar' tmnt-michelangelo.png|'Michelangelo' Donatello_TMNT_2007.png|'Donatello' tmnt-raphael.png|'Raphael' Zitz boot.png|'Zitz' Riptor_CharBio.png|'Riptor' Darkstalkers Felicia.png|'Felicia' Kratos_Real.png|'Kratos' bomberman.png|'Bomberman' Shadow_rivals.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog (1st Time)' MarioNSMB2.png|'Mario' justin_bieber_png_2013_by_milubiieber-d60gtwe.png|'Justin Bieber' VwYq7.png|'Rebecca Black' Harry Potter.png|'Harry Potter' chun_li_by_br1ll0-d66pkh6.png|'Chun-Li' Starscreamg1.png|'Starscream' DoomGuy.png|'Doomguy' Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|'Dr. Eggman' Dr._Wily.png|'Dr. Wily' Zelda_png.png|'Princess Zelda' Raiden MK2.png|'Raiden' 255px-Cloud_SSB4.png|'Cloud Strife' Batman MKvsDCU.png|'Batman (1st Appearance)' Pikachu.png|'Pikachu' Goku.png|'Son Goku (1st time)' Season 2 Lion-O HQ.png|'Lion-O' Street fighter x tekken m bison art render by american paladin-d552iki.png|'M. Bison' Ryu_Hayabusa_Transparent_Background.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' Ivy_Valentine.png|'Ivy Valentine' Bucky O'Hare.png|'Bucky O'Hare' Terminator-Robot-psd21839.png|'The Terminator' Luigi1.png|'Luigi' Venusaur Apro319.png|'Venusaur' Charizard, the Flame Pokémon.png|'Charizard (1st Time)' Sektor Klassic.png|'Sektor' Gamera .png|'Gamera' Captain America.png|'Captain America' Tigerzord.png|'White Tigerzord' Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Tatsunoko VS Capcom.png|'Ryu (1st Appearance)' Deathstroke.png|'Deathstroke' Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu' Ragna the Bloodedge (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Ragna the Bloodedge' GaaraShippuden1.png|'Gaara' Star wars battlefront boba fett render by zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png|'Boba Fett (2nd Time)' Nightmare.png|'Nightmare' Lex Luthor.PNG|'Lex Luthor' MarvelBeast.png|'Beast' Sam_Fisher_Render_SCBL.png|'Sam Fisher' Darth Vader.png|'Darth Vader' Super Saiyan God Goku.png|'Son Goku (2nd Time)' Knuckles_the_echinda.png|'Knuckles the Echidna' Wolverine.png|'Wolverine' Dan Hibiki 2.png|'Dan Hibiki' Tifa-d012ff-artwork.png|'Tifa Lockhart' MegaManSSB4.png|'Mega Man' Green Arrow 1.png|'Green Arrow' Red charizard mmd model by mattplaysvg-dc1fwjc (1).png|'Red & Charizard (Pokémon)' Season 3 Bayonetta (second game).png|'Bayonetta' Bowser_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_2.png|'Bowser' Playstation all stars br jak and daxter.png|'Jak & Daxter' Quicksilver, the son of Magneto.png|'Quicksilver' PSASBR Sweet Tooth.png|'Sweet Tooth' Shadow rivals.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog (2nd Time)' Red VS Blue - The Meta.png|'The Meta' Cammy White (SF4).png|'Cammy White' Scout_(TF2).png|'The Scout' Ken_Masters.png|'Ken Masters' Ramona Flowers .png|'Ramona Flowers' Hulk.png|'The Hulk' 3061485233 1 3 1qWzVlIf.png|'Erza Scarlet' Season 4 NathanDrakeU3.png|'Nathan Drake' ShovelKnightRun.png|'Shovel Knight' Injustice-gods-among-us-bane-render.png|'Bane' MMPR MegaZord.png|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Portgas ace.png|'Portgas D. Ace' Glacius_CharBio.png|'Glacius' Captain Marvel Right Portrait Art.png|'Captain Marvel' Metalsoni2-0.png|'Metal Sonic (2nd Appearance)' Renamon by rockmanzxadvent-d7gnt5s.png|'Renamon' Balrognobg.png|'Balrog' Silver_Samurai.png|'Silver Samurai' Mcgruff.png|'McGruff the Crime Dog' Thor Odinson.png|'Thor (2nd Appearance)' Kurosaki_ichigo_render_by_atsuyanii-d63mqhi.png|'Ichigo Kurosaki' 1814161-2099.png|'Spider-Man 2099' DMC4SE_Vergil.png|'Vergil' Season 5 BATMAN Statue.png|'Batman (3rd Appearance, 2nd Time)' Twi.png|'Twilight Sparkle' Jotaro Kujo EoH.png|'Jotaro Kujo' Crash Bandicoot rend.png|'Crash Bandicoot' Pit_Render.png|'Pit' Frank West.png|'Frank West' Dr. Strange .png|'Doctor Strange' PXZ2-Jin.png|'Jin Kazama' Trivia *There are more losers than winners due to the amount of draws and more than 1 v 1 battles. *There are extra deaths that occur during certain battles. These deaths include: **Bullet Bills and Micro-Goombas during Goomba VS Koopa. **Red Goombas killed by a Koopa Shell at the end of Goomba VS Koopa. **Princess Peach (controversial), Big the Cat and Pedobear after being thrown out of various windows during Haggar VS Zangief. **A newborn baby Yoshi who was beaten and had his head bitten off by Riptor and potentially a Koopa Troopa eaten by Yoshi before the battle in Yoshi VS Riptor. **The butterfly who was accidentally slashed by Taokaka during Felicia VS Taokaka. **Bomberman's Rooey which exploded at the start of Bomberman VS Dig Dug. **The Bob-ombs that blew themselves up in Mario VS Sonic. **Rebecca Black's car driver, the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus during Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black. **All the robot minions excluding Metal Sonic & Magnet Man during Eggman VS Wily. **Anybody inside the Lexcorp building when Goku completly destroyed it when he fired a Kamehameha at it, as well as the entire Earth except Dende when it exploded at the end of Goku VS Superman. (Were resurrected by Superman for the rematch.) **The ThunderCats after the Eye of Thundera was destroyed in He-Man VS Lion-O. **The 2 Tarkatans at the start of Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. **The solider and Options B and C from Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu. **Jago at the very end of Ivy VS Orchid. **Slippy Toad at the hands of the Righteous Indignation and the entire crew from the Righteous Indignation (minus Bucky O'Hare) from the Smart Bomb and crash from orbit at the start of Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare. **The gun shop owner from Terminator VS RoboCop. **Tails' Medi Bot and Shield Bot during Luigi VS Tails. **Potentially some forest Pokémon during Pokémon Battle Royale. **The army that tried to stop Godzilla, as well as the people who were likely in the buildings that were destroyed during the fight in Godzilla VS Gamera. **Lucrezia Noin, who was killed when her Gundam was blown up by a shot accidentally fired by Saba in Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon. **Saba who was destroyed along with the White Ranger at the end of Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon. **Several people on the bridge in Deadpool VS Deathstroke. **Most of Kirby's minor enemies throughout Kirby VS Majin Buu. **Potential lifeforms in the buildings that were destroyed in Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered). **Anybody who may have died when the Earth split in two and when one of the parts got pushed into the Moon in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. **The entire plane of existence at the end of Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. **Two security guards for Pepper Potts' warehouse, after being shot by Lex Luthor in the beginning and potentially people that were in the buildings that were destroyed during Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. **The security guards killed by Sam in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. **Anna Grim who was killed when Otacon hijacked her plane and made it crash in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. **An Empire soldier choked by both combatants and the messenger bot when it exploded in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. **A Doombot that was crushed underneath a TIE fighter in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. **A T-Rex who got its head cut off of his jaw in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. **Theoretically people in the skyscrapers and SGC building in Goku VS Superman 2. **Gekko bots cut to pieces by Wolverine in Wolverine VS Raiden. **Potentially the bouncer who was knocked back by Yang in Yang VS Tifa. **Anyone in the building that exploded in Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. **Red being incinerated in Pokémon VS Digimon. Since Pokémon Trainers are allowed to carry up to six Pokémon at the same time, it's possible five of Red's other Pokémon aside from Charizard also died in their Poké Balls by WarGreymon's Terra Force. **Gomorrah slashed by Dante and Madama Butterfly killed by Yamato in Dante VS Bayonetta. **Several of Bowser's Minions in Bowser VS Ganon **A seagull killed by Ratchet's ship in Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter. **Potential citizens of Sandover Village during Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter. **The gangster who was hit by Captain America's police car in Flash VS Quicksilver. **Another Gangster who was caught in the tornado created by Quicksilver in Flash VS Quicksilver. **Drivers and bus passengers who were hit by Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck while fighting over the wheel of the truck in Joker VS Sweet Tooth. **Any Pokémon in the cave that may have been caught in the explosion caused by Shadow in Mewtwo VS Shadow. **The eight A.I. fragments that The Meta had died with during Meta VS Carolina. **Kano when his head was completely crushed at the beginning of Cammy VS Sonya. **Sonya's drone in Cammy VS Sonya. **Dan Hibiki once again when his own Saikyo Dojo was falling apart during Ken VS Terry. **The clones of Ramona in Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. **The humans killed by Doomsday upon landing on Earth at the beginning of Hulk VS Doomsday. **People in the buildings that were destroyed during Hulk VS Doomsday. Eventually, the whole city (along with possibly the entire population) got obliterated when World Breaker Hulk and Doomsday clashed punches with each other. **Civilians in the town that was destroyed during Zoro VS Erza. **Pinkie's clones during Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. **Possibly Captain America when he took a shield to the face in Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. **Possibly Terry Bogard when Deadpool and Pinkie Pie distracted him during Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. **Bane's men who were killed by Venom during the beginning of Venom VS Bane. **The rest of the Power Rangers, killed when the Megazord exploded in Power Rangers VS Voltron. **Anybody who may have been burnt in the village when it caught fire in Natsu VS Ace. **Potentially a squirrel before Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, when Android 18 flew by and it got pushed off of its tree due to the wind. **Potentially the referee during Balrog VS TJ Combo after Balrog attacked him. **Shredder's Foot Soldiers who were killed by Silver Samurai before the fight in Shredder VS Silver Samurai. **Some forest animals that potentially died due to the fire in Shredder VS Silver Samurai. **Possibly some animals in the forest when the fire began to spread in Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. **Potentially millions of people due to the Moon getting destroyed in Thor VS Wonder Woman. **Naruto's Shadow Clones during Naruto VS Ichigo. **Potentially a lot of forest animals during Naruto VS Ichigo. **Potentially LYla in Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099. **Potentially a lion and a rhino in Black Panther VS Batman. **Potential inhabitants of the Everfree Forest during Raven VS Twilight Sparkle. **A squirrel before Jotaro VS Kenshiro even started. **Star Platinum when Jotaro Kujo died in Jotaro VS Kenshiro. **Sparx killed before and Aku Aku killed at the end of Crash VS Spyro. **A lot of zombies during Leon Kennedy VS Frank West. *Bomberman was the first combatant killed by his own weapon, with the next five being The Terminator, Sam Fisher, The Meta, Shovel Knight and Silver Samurai. **Captain America and Thor had their weapons used against them before they were finished off. *Starscream is the only Death Battle combatant to lose who technically didn't die since his Spark is immortal. **Bayonetta also didn't technically die as she can still escape Inferno and return to Purgatorio (though if she doesn't she will have). **Mega Man and Metal Sonic could also be potentially brought back as they are robots that can be rebuilt. *Lion-O and Nightmare are currently the only losers who were killed by a certain object being destroyed, being the Eye of Thundera and Soul Edge respectively. *Pikachu is currently the smallest Death Battle loser. *The Terminator is currently the youngest Death Battle loser. *The Megazord is currently the largest Death Battle loser. *Raiden and Majin Buu are currently the oldest Death Battle losers. **Both also share the distinction of being killed by being forced into the sun and disintegrated. *Son Goku is so far the most powerful Death Battle loser. *Batman, Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Wonder Woman and Ryu are the only Death Battle losers to appear in another Death Battle after their loss. **Batman, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu are the only characters to have both lost and won. **Charizard is the only character to have lost twice in the same season. **A T-Shirt of Death Battle that was made by ScrewAttack contains entire Season 1 Losers and first-five Season 2 Losers. **Boba Fett and Son Goku are the only combatants to lose both of their Death Battles to the same character. **Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog and Batman are the only combatants to lose twice to different combatants. ***Dan Hibiki was also killed in Ken VS Terry, but unlike Charizard and Shadow, he was not actually fighting anyone and was just a casualty of Ken and Terry's fight. ***Silver Samurai also technically got killed twice in his own battle, once by the hands of Super Shredder, and once by getting crushed by the devil in hell after the fight. *Mega Man has the distinction of his actual death being difficult to determine due to only a distance shot of the explosion before his demise being shown. It is unknown if this was caused by Mega Man overheating via his dual mega busters and exploding or if due to his opponent Astro Boy's impact into him. *Riptor, Bayonetta, Erza Scarlet and Renamon are the only female combatants to lose to a male combatant, those being Yoshi, Dante, Roronoa Zoro and Lucario respectively. *The Hulk is the first and so far only hero to lose a Death Battle to a villain, that being Doomsday. *Gamera and Ryu are the first two heroes to lose to anti-heroes, those being Godzilla and Scorpion. *Erza Scarlet is the first combatant to have been sliced in half vertically instead of horizontally, followed by Metal Sonic. *Nathan Drake is the first combatant who was killed while attempting to flee from their opponent. *Metal Sonic is the first Death Battle Victor turned Death Battle Loser in the series, being followed by Thor and Batman. Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Toy Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Cartoon characters Category:Mascots